


Prompt 3: Sand

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is actually kind of flirty, Day At The Beach, Hartley flirts too, He ends up wanting to kill Barry though, M/M, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 3: Sand

It was a warm day with just a slight breeze. The sky was a light blue with the golden sun hanging there. A perfect day for the beach. Hartley was laying on a beach chair, the sun blocked out by his umbrella. He was wearing swim trunks but he had no plan on entering the water. Laughter caught his attention. He saw Cisco and Iris ganging up on Barry, splashing him. Caitlin was laughing as Eddie snuck up on Iris. It was just them at the beach. Harrison hadn’t even wanted to consider how he’d get through the sand. Joe had waved off the offer. 

 

A thump caught Hartley’s attention. He glanced to the side to see Barry sprawled out on his towel, his feet digging into the sun warmed sand.

“Why don’t you come into the water?” Barry asked as he tilted his head, looking up at the other. Hartley raised a brow as he looked at Barry from over the rim of his glasses.

“No. Besides, I’m enjoying the view.” Hartley informed as he slowly looked the brunette up and down. It really was a great view. Shirtless Barry with droplets of water still clinging to his skin and a swimsuit that was sticking to him on top of that. A light flush appeared as Barry shifted a little not used to the attention.

“Come on Hart. Please?” Barry begged with a pout. Hartley gave a smirk as he lent over.

“Mmmm, you know, I do _love_ when you beg.” Barry’s face darkened. Hartley went to go back to reading when Barry pushed himself up. A hand was placed on his upper leg as Barry moved closer.

“Please Hartley?” Barry moved so that his lips brushed against Hartley’s ear. It wasn’t lost on the other that the hand was moving up. It continued up reaching the band of his trunks. In less than a few seconds Hartley was shouting.

“DAMN IT BARRY!” Barry was already running away. Cursing Hartley stood up, letting the irritating grains fall out.

“YOU ARE DEAD ALLEN!” Hartley’s eyes flashed as he chased after the other. Barry laughed as he made his way into the water only to get tackled by an enraged Hartley. Iris and Cisco were cheering the shorter of the two on as Caitlin and Eddie cheered for Barry. Hartley refused to admit that it was actually a lot of fun.


End file.
